


Mighty Moustache

by shenala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, moustaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Prompt: I've never seen a moustache so mightyThe illusion of normality was harshly shattered, however, when the man he'd loved since they were children turned around."What the fuck is on your face?!" Bucky spat out in surprise, his own face a mask of horror as he took in the sight before him.





	Mighty Moustache

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to get back into the writing mood, so this is all silly nonsense.

Letting himself into their apartment Bucky was given a quick and painful clue that his partner was also home when his toe made contact with the hard vibranium of Steve's shield where it was propped up just inside the door. 

Swallowing his curse, Bucky shook his head as he muttered under his breath, "world's deadliest assassin taken down by stubbed toe, the great fist of Hydra foiled by shoes without steel toe caps", while he carefully hung his jacket on the hooks to avoid another argument about how "No Buck, the back of the couch isn't where coats belong". 

Stepping into the living room with only a small limp marring his usual stalk, he called out to the man in question "Steve?" and was almost immediately rewarded with a reply of "in the kitchen, Buck". 

As Bucky made his way through the open-plan living space he could already see the back of the large blonde's head and everything seemed normal to him as he took in Steve studiously kneading dough on the worktop. 

The illusion of normality was harshly shattered, however, when the man he'd loved since they were children turned around. 

"What the fuck is on your face?!" Bucky spat out in surprise, his own face a mask of horror as he took in the sight before him. 

Steve let out a weary sigh as he wiped off his floury hands before raising one to the thing in question... a thick moustache that was the colour of burnt caramel. "Don't Buck, just don't."

His surprise making way for amusement Bucky moved closer to wrap his arms around the bigger man's waist as he continued his scrutiny of the new facial hair, "is it real?" he asked with a smirk.

Steve dropped his head to Bucky's shoulder as he answered, his voice heavy with exasperation, "No, it's stuck on. Y'know I had to go a little more undercover on this last mission? Well, Nat stuck it on and I don't know what she used but it's not all that willing to come off. She said, and I quote, 'Don't worry about it Steve', but she's not the one with this on her face!" 

Tamping down on the need to laugh Bucky soothed Steve with a gentle hand to the back of his neck as he pressed a kiss to his golden temple, "A bit of warm, soapy water and it'll come right off, I'm sure of it pal. But I gotta say, I've never seen a moustache so mighty!" 

"God, you're such a jerk" came the groaned reply, as Bucky's restraint gave out and the brunette dissolved into a fit of giggles, only able to stop long enough to choke out, "well Stevie, you always complained about not being able to grow any facial hair when you were little", before laughter took hold of him again.


End file.
